Auggie Gone Bike Riding: A Girl Meets World fan fiction story
by pashotshot1
Summary: Farkle teaches Auggie how to ride a bike . . . and they have a long bike ride.


Auggie Gone Bike Riding: A Girl Meets World fan fiction story

Auggie woke up on a beautiful Saturday Morning in his bedroom. He got out of the bed and went to the kitchen where the rest of the family was at.

"Good morning, Auggie," Cory said.

"Good morning," Auggie said. "It's a beautiful day."

"It sure is," Topanga said.

"Auggie, Farkle is going to come babysit you later today," Cory said.

"Yay!" Auggie said excitingly.

"Aw, he's excited to see Farkle," Riley said.

"Yeah, Farkle is amazing," Auggie said. "I hope we get to go on another adventure."

"I have the feeling you two will," Cory said.

"So, what will you and Mom do?" Auggie asked.

"Well, we are going to dinner, a movie and a walk in the park," Cory said.

"That sounds exciting," Auggie said. "You be sure to take lots of pics."

"Oh, we will," Cory said.

"Auggie and those pics," Riley said.

"I know," Topanga said.

Cory and Topanga continued to get ready for their date. Riley left later that day to hang out with her friend, Maya. Farkle came in at around lunchtime.

"I'm here for Auggie," Farkle said.

"He's in his bedroom," Cory said. "He's really excited to see you."

"He is?" Farkle asked.

"I wished that Riley and Maya was equally excited when you pop in the window," Cory said.

"They'll get used to me," Farkle said. "They all do."

Farkle went to Auggie's bedroom, where Auggie was watching television.

"Hey, Auggie," Farkle said.

"Hey, Farkle," Auggie said.

Farkle went to Auggie's bed and sat on it.

"So, what are we going to do?" Auggie asked.

"Well, since it is a very nice day outside, I was thinking we could go outside and enjoy it," Farkle said.

"How do you want to do that?" Auggie asked.

"Have you ever learned how to ride a bike?" Farkle asked.

"No, I haven't," Auggie said.

"Want me to teach you?" Farkle asked.

"I don't have a bike," Auggie said. "Do you have one I can use?"

"I do," Farkle said. "We can stop by my place and get the bikes and then we'll go out."

"Okay, let's do it," Auggie said.

Farkle left a note letting Cory and Topanga know that Auggie and Farkle will be outside and then Farkle and Auggie went to Farkle's place to get the bikes. Once they got the bikes, they went outside the apartment.

"Okay, Auggie, do you need help getting on?" Farkle asked.

"I think I do," Auggie said.

"Okay," Farkle said and helped Auggie on the bike. Farkle then got on the other bike and told Auggie, "Okay, place your feet on the pedals."

Auggie placed his feet on the pedals and said, "Okay, now what?"

"Okay, watch me," Farkle said and then he started biking in a circle for two minutes and then he stopped. "Do you get it now, Auggie?"

"I do, Farkle," Auggie said.

"You don't seem nervous at all," Farkle said.

"No, I am excited about riding a bike," Auggie said.

"That's great," Farkle said. "Now, follow me okay, Auggie?"

"Okay, Farkle," Auggie said.

Farkle started biking and then Auggie followed Farkle down the street. They started riding down the street, but when Auggie got the hang of the bike riding, they started riding down nearby streets. After a while, the two began riding around various places in New York City. They rode by landmarks and sports arenas in the city. After about two hours of bike riding, the two settled in Central Park. Farkle and Auggie parked their bikes and sat on a bench in the park.

"Thanks for teaching me how to ride a bike," Auggie said. "It felt good to get out here and enjoy the outdoors."

"Yeah, I don't like letting a good day like this go to waste," Farkle said. "We'll do this more often since you seem to enjoy it."

"I do enjoy it," Auggie said. "I even enjoyed us riding close enough for us to see the Statue of Liberty."

"Yeah, it's always a beautiful sight," Farkle said.

While they were sitting on the bench and taking a break from the bike riding, Cory and Topanga were walking by.

"Hey, guys," Cory said. "How are you two doing?"

"We're doing okay," Farkle said. "I was teaching Auggie how to ride a bike."

"Awesome," Topanga said. "He does need to get outside more. It's really nice out here. We don't get very many nice days like this."

"No, we don't," Farkle said.

"I'm proud of you for encouraging Auggie to go outside," Cory said. "That's really mature."

"Thanks, Mr. Matthews," Farkle said.

"Well, we might be a little late tonight, so make sure Auggie gets to bed by the time we get there," Cory said.

"I will," Farkle said. "You two enjoy the rest of your evening."

"We will," Topanga said and then she and Cory continued to walk down the park.

After a few more minutes on the bench, Auggie and Farkle got on their bikes and continued riding. They rode by their schools, a few downtown streets, some famous buildings and even some other various parks in the city. After riding for another two hours, they went back to the apartment and parked their bikes.

"That was so much fun," Auggie said. "Thanks again, Farkle."

"You're welcome, Auggie," Farkle said. "I imagine you feel tired, don't you?"

"A little," Auggie said. "Right now, my feet need to rest."

"Okay, when we get to your place, I'll get you out of your shoes," Farkle said.

"Thanks, Farkle," Auggie said.

Auggie and Farkle went in the apartment and into Auggie's apartment room. They went to Auggie's bedroom. Auggie sat on the bed, and Farkle sat at Auggie's feet. Farkle untied and took off Auggie's shoes. Farkle then took off Auggie's socks and Auggie lied down on his bed.

"Thanks again, Farkle," Auggie said, feeling relieved.

"You're welcome, Auggie," Farkle said.

Farkle sat on Auggie's bed while Auggie relaxed on his bed.

"So, after you relax, what do you want to do?" Farkle asked.

"What time is it?" Auggie asked.

"It's a little after seven," Farkle said. "Did you want to take a shower? That might put you to sleep."

"That might be a good idea," Auggie said. "Want to lie here while I go shower?"

"Sure, I am kind of tired, myself," Farkle said.

Auggie got his pajamas and then went to the nearest bathroom to take a shower. Farkle lied down on Auggie's bed. Farkle felt so relaxed on the bed that he dozed off. When Auggie returned to his bedroom wearing his pajamas and saw Farkle asleep on the bed, he went to his bed, pulled back the blankets, lied down on his bed and pulled the blankets over himself and Farkle.

"Good night, Farkle," Auggie whispered and then closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
